


What more could you need?

by easefuldays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Depression, M/M, Self Harm, all brief mentions but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easefuldays/pseuds/easefuldays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG15</p><p>Summary |A University AU in which Harry makes YouTube videos, Louis is studying literature, Zayn and Niall are in love, and Liam’s just trying to hold them all together| </p><p>Warning(s): Brief mentions of self harm and depression and a mentally and verbally abusive relationship.</p><p>Notes: All of the boys are actually in the same grade here, different ages but same grade.</p><p>Word count:  5,353</p>
            </blockquote>





	What more could you need?

 

**September**

Most people didn’t know that Harry Styles- known to the Internet world as “Savechangestountitled”- was a bit of a YouTube sensation. Maybe it was the curls, but Harry had something going for him.  On his first day of University, Harry was woken up to the alarming fact that he’d reached 500,000 subscribers. Still shirtless and sporting some nasty bedhead, he decided to make a quick video.

“Hey guys, I’m Harry and I apparently have half a million subscribers? I’m about to go off to class, first day of Uni and all, but I wanted to say thank you all so much and I love you dearly. I’ll see you in a few days with a more “official” video.” He waved and shut his camera off, quickly uploading the short movie to YouTube.

YouTube was something that came to Harry at the perfect time. He was sixteen, depressed and craving an escape. After pouring his heart into his channel for years, it was finally paying off. People listened to him, came to him for advice, and he felt like he was helping people. That’s what mattered at the end of the day, right?

~

“Zayn, darling, can you help me pick out an outfit?” Louis asked, plopping down on the bed next to his sleeping roommate and his boyfriend. Niall groaned, turning away from the noise. Zayn, on the other hand, was used to this.

“Wear the blue jeans we bought the other day, the skinny ones that make your bum look good, and the grey tee shirt and maroon beanie.”

“Alright, see you later then.”

“Good luck, Lou!”

Louis wasn’t always that demanding of Zayn. It was just that it was Louis’ first day of University and he was nervous. Last year was absolute shit and he still wasn’t exactly over it yet. But it was the start of something new, a new start with new people and new classes. That was good, wasn’t it?

~

Liam was a bit stressed. He was the teaching assistant for Professor Carters’ literature class, which was quite peculiar considering he was still a student. Whatever. What were teaching assistants supposed to do anyway? Sit in the corner and collect papers or actually _teach_ something?

Before he could get himself into a full-fledged panic attack, people started walking in. By people, he meant a boy in a beanie and grey shirt.

“Am I really the only one here? How early am I?” the boy asked, coming right up to Liam as if they’d known each other for ages.

“Seems like it, and only ten minutes. You’ll be fine.” Liam answered, sensing the boy’s anxiety and trying to calm him down.

“Right. I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way.” Louis said, extending his hand towards Liam’s, which he gladly accepted.

“Liam Payne”                                

Louis’ eyebrows rose at that, “Where have I heard that name before?”

Liam shrugged, “It could be because I’m the teaching assistant?”

“Got it. What are you doing this weekend, Liam Payne?” Louis asked, seating himself on the floor. It was probably the least sanitary place to sit but Liam wasn’t about to scold him.

“Nothing…?”

“Good, because I need a new mate because my two other mates are fucking and I think that they’d like you. We can get dinner at the cafeteria and then-“

To be completely honest, Liam sort of zoned out. Louis still was aimlessly chattering to himself as people started to file into the room. And, seemingly from nowhere, Harry Styles walked in.

“Holy shit you’re Harry Styles!” Liam exclaimed, interrupting Louis mid-sentence and clearly taking Harry by surprise.

“Urm, yeah? Sorry do I know you?” Harry asked, walking up to Liam and Louis, who was still seated on the floor.

“No, wow sorry I just um.” _Get yourself together, Liam_ “I’ve been watching your videos for ages and I’m a huge fan.” _Shit, you sounded like an idiot, way to go._

Harry didn’t seem to mind though, “Oh that’s awesome! Thanks so much!” he said, smiling a breathtaking, dimpley smile.

“And you are?” Harry said, looking down at Louis.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis answered, getting up from the ground to shake Harry’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Sit with me in class?” Harry asked, pointing to two empty desks towards the back room. The two left with a quick wave to Liam, clearly caught up in one another. _Hmm…_

_~_

“Zayn babe wake up.”

“Hrrrrmmph”

“Babe I have class in twenty minutes, and I still need to shower and I’d _really_ like at least a kiss before I leave.”

Zayn turned, pecking Niall on the lips quickly before turning back into his pillow.

“Bastard.”

“Yeah, but I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

Mid-class, Louis felt Harry brush something against his hand. A note, apparently.

_I’m bored._

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Harry _would_ be the type to pass notes in class.

**Well what would you like me to do about that darling?**

Harry smiled, dimples coming up on the sides of his cheeks and Louis wanted to lick him.

_I don’t know. Tell me a joke._

**Did you know that you have dimples?**

_Yes, I may be aware of that. Thanks though. Did you know that you’re kind of pretty?_

**Pretty?**

_Yes, would you rather handsome or ragged or devilish?_

**No, pretty’s okay. You’re pretty too.**

_Thanks. Now that we’ve established that, would you like to go out with me sometime?_

**Bit forward, innit?**

_Yolo._

**You did not just yolo me.**

_I did. Is that a yes?_

**…yes**

_Brilliant. I’ll pick you up at eight._

And at the bottom of that note was Harry’s number. Well then.

~

Harry arrived at Louis’ dorm room at exactly at eight holding a flower. The bastard.

“Thanks, Harry” Louis said, accepting the flower and smiling up at Harry. Damn, he really had a weakness for taller boys. Maybe it was because Louis has always been a small person, but there’s nothing sexier than being completely manhandled. In bed. Mmm.

Harry smiled and intertwined their fingers, leading Louis away from the door and outside.

“Where are we going?” Louis inquired.

“You’re a literature major, right?”

Louis nodded, surprised that Harry remembered something as mundane as his major.

“There’s this coffee shop that I go to every morning before class and they sometimes have poetry readings, and since you’re a literature major I thought you’d enjoy going to one? If not I can always think of something el-“

“It’s perfect.”  
Harry blushed, and Louis fell for him right then and there.

After walking and shamelessly flirting for a bit, they arrived at the coffee house. After being in there for maybe twenty seconds, Louis and Harry were met with a clearly excited…fan?

“Hey, you’re Harry Styles! I love your videos. I’m Jaymi, by the way.”

“Really nice to meet you, Jaymi. Thanks so much for the support!” Harry said back, beaming. Louis knew that Harry was a bit popular on YouTube, but clearly he had no idea to what extent.

“Your videos saved my life, really. A year ago I was having a really hard time coming to terms with my depression _and_ my sexuality, and your story and openness and honesty helped me through it. Now I’m out and have a really nice boyfriend and it’s all because of you, so thank you.”

Harry looked like he was about to cry. Louis was speechless.

“Sorry to interrupt your date, I just had to say hello.”  
“No not a problem, I’m really glad you did. See you around!” And, with a wave to Jaymi, Harry tugged Louis to a secluded corner of the shop.

“That was sure something. I didn’t know you were super duper famous.” Louis said, partly kidding.

“I wouldn’t say _super_ famous,” Harry said, sinking into his curls.

“Harry, I don’t mind. I think it’s sweet. What was he saying about your ‘story’ though?” Harry cleared his throat,

“Two years ago I was back in Cheshire, just finishing school. I had no friends and everything was quite shit, really. And I felt sad all of the time, so I went into therapy and my therapist told me I was depressed but it’s not like that helped, right? It just made everything worse. So I started cutting and I thought that was helping so I started doing it all of the time, but then I realized that wasn’t helping either. I tried committing suicide a few times and after the third attempt my therapist and parents sent me to a hospital and, when I got out, I needed a fresh start so I started YouTube. Everything’s been good ever since.”

Louis was shocked. How could someone as “happy go lucky” as Harry go through all of that and _still_ be such an amazing person?

“Quite a boring date topic, innit?” Harry shrunk into himself, feeling like he already screwed it up with Louis and this was only their first date.

“Not boring, Harry. Never boring. You’re sort of perfect.”

Harry looked at Louis like he was the reason the world turned, and everything clicked into place.

~

Niall and Zayn were curled up on the couch watching “Love Actually” when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

When Zayn opened it, he found Liam.

“Hi, I’m Liam. Is Louis there? I think he left this in class earlier today and I wasn’t able to give it to him before he left.” Liam said, handing Zayn a maroon beanie.

“No, sorry. He’s out on a date with some kid named Harry.”

“Oh they’re in the class I assist. Damn, Harry moves quickly.”

Zayn scoffed, “Not as quickly as Louis does.”

Liam smiled and Zayn decided that he was nice and that they should be friends.

“Anyway, come in. My boyfriend Niall would love to meet you.”

~

“Well, Harry. This was really fun” Louis said, dropping Harry’s hand to lean against the door. The rest of their date was spent listening to beautiful poetry and discussing life. Louis learned that Harry had an older sister called Gemma and that he was really close with his mum and called her every day. Harry learned that Louis had five sisters and had a really shitty relationship last year. May not have been the best date conversation on either ends, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I really like you,” Harry suddenly said, “I hope that’s not too forward.”

Louis smiled, feeling his heart beat faster, “I really like you too.”

Harry smiled back, “Good.”

Louis leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck, “I think you should kiss me.”

This kiss wasn’t like the movies, there weren’t any violins or a cheering crowd. This kiss was short and sweet, but enough to make each boy think, _this feels like falling in love._

**October**

Harry and Louis were well dating now, have been since Harry passed him that note. They were sickeningly adorable and were constantly caught making out. Not that anyone complained, really.

“Can you two separate from each other for half a fucking second, we’re discussing things here?” Zayn asked, chomping on a breadstick.

Louis flipped him off, and continued kissing Harry with such fervor that you could actually hear the sliding of their tongues.

Niall threw a breadstick at them.

It got caught in Harry’s hair, which made Louis pull back and laugh for a solid five minutes.

“Not funny.” Harry pouted, picking the breadstick out of his hair.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry” Louis said, leaning in to quickly peck Harry on the lips, making Harry grin like an idiot.

“Alright, well now that we’re all fully paying attention. It’s Halloween this weekend!” Niall exclaimed.

“Lets all dress up as superheroes and or get drunk or run around naked.”

“Or we could watch scary movies and Louis and Harry could pretend to be subtle about their wanting-to-fuck-but-can’t-because-other-people and whatnot.” Liam dropped casually, making Louis and Harry’s mouths drop and Niall choke on his beer.

“Scary movies it is then.” Zayn said.

That night the boys dressed as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and went to the Tesco’s down the street buying all of the discounted candy as one does on Halloween. Harry vlogged it all, shoving the camera into their faces and spinning around to get the good shots. Liam and Niall nicked a few condoms and threw them at Harry and Louis who were making out near the ice cream. No surprise there.

After hours upon hours of scary movies, almost everyone was asleep. Liam curled on the chair, Zayn under the coffee table. Niall, on the other hand, grabbed Harry’s camera and got a few shots of Harry and Louis cuddled on the couch, Harry laying flat and Louis sidling up to Harry’s side.

[ ](http://easefuldays.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/302/1027)

_Cute_ , Niall thought as he shut off his camera and joined his boyfriend under the table.

**November**

“Um, I’ve met someone.”

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Liam, who was looking down into his food.

“You can’t just _drop_ something like that on us!” Louis exclaimed, making almost everyone in the cafeteria turn around. Harry smirked, taking the opportunity to kiss the frown off of Louis’ face.

“Well, who is she?” Zayn asked.

“Her name is Danielle, she’s a dancer and I met her at the coffee shop the other day.”

“The one Harry took me to on our first date?” Louis asked.

“The same.”

“Ah, seems as if it’s the place for love.” Louis sighed, leaning back into Harry and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Are we going to meet her?” Niall asked while chomping on a sandwich. Literally chomping like a robot.

“Chew and swallow babe” Zayn said quietly.

“Do you want to?”

“YES” They all screamed, rewarding them with more weird looks.

“Alright alright. My flat tomorrow at five then?”

The rest of the boys nodded.

“No sex talk.”

“Damn” Louis muttered.

**December**

“We are gathered here today to discuss something of the upmost importance. The birthday gift of Mister Louis William Tomlinson,” Harry began. “Clearly Louis isn’t here because that would be stupid, but he’s coming back soon so we need to get the ideas rollin’” he concluded, sitting on the couch next to Liam.

“We should get him a buttplug,” Niall said, picking at his nails.

“I bet Harry already has that covered” Liam quipped, nudging Harry with his shoulder.

“Is that implying that Louis bottoms or would Harry be able to use it too?” Danielle asked, leaning into her boyfriend.

“Shut up. All of you.” Harry said, obviously embarrassed.

“I think we should get him sweaters. You know how much he loves wearing your sweaters, Harry” Zayn offered.

“Yeah, yeah that’s perfect.” Harry said, leaning back with a satisfied look on his face.

~

“You fucking got me sweaters.”  Louis said, clearly bewildered.

“We can return them if you want, we saved the receipts.” Liam said.

“You fucking got me sweaters.” Louis repeated, looking at Harry.

“Sorry?” Harry offered.

“I fucking love you guys.” Louis said with tears in his eyes.

~

“Louis, Louis wake up.” Harry said, nudging his sleepy boyfriend.

“Whaaaaat” Louis said, rolling over into Harry’s side.

“Babe it’s your birthday.” Harry whispered, smiling into Louis’ hair.

“I’m aware, darling. Now let me sleep” Louis said, cuddling into Harry even further, if that were possible.

“But I want to give you your present.” Harry said, pouting just a bit.

Louis smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

“Alright, alright.” He finally said, untangling himself from Harry and sitting up against the headboard.

“Okay” Harry said excitedly, throwing the covers off of the bed and running out of the room.

After a few minutes of waiting and a few hushed swearwords coming from the kitchen, Harry reappeared with a cupcake in his hands, whispering “Happy Birthday” as he folded himself back into bed, cupcake still perfectly intact.

Louis looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry smiled, leaning down to softly kiss Louis.

“Make a wish”

 _What more could I need?_ Louis thought, looking at the silly boy beside him.

_I wish that Harry and I last forever._

With a last look at Harry, he blew out the candle.

**January**

“I fucking **hate** snow!” Niall exclaimed, scaring a bunch of birds and a few people.

“Is wittle baby Nialler cold?” Louis asked, coming up behind Niall to pinch his cheeks.

“Fuck off.”

“With pleasure” Louis replied, sending him a cheeky wink before running off and jumping on Harrys back.

Zayn came up to Niall humming a Christmas song, which made Niall burst into laughter.

“What?” Zayn asked curiously.

“Nothing, I just love you a lot.” Niall said, intertwining their fingers and smiling up to his boyfriend.

“I love you more.” Zayn replied, squeezing their hands.

And then-

“HARRY” Liam yelled, running after a screaming Harry while Louis helped Danielle get the snow out of her hair.

“YOU BASTARD IT’S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG” They heard Liam scream.

Snowballs were thrown and a window may or may not have been broken, but it ended in smiles and laughs so, really, who could complain?

**February**

Harry and Louis were in Tesco’s buying crisps and lube, as you do, when Louis ran into Greg. His ex-boyfriend.

“Sorry I-“ Louis muttered, picking up the items he dropped.

“Louis.”

He froze. He knew that voice. That was the voice that dominated his life for almost an entire year. The voice that forbade Louis from seeing anyone but him, from going to parties and drinking, from even seeing his family. The voice- the person - was now standing right in front of him. Well shit.

“Greg, hi.” Louis said

“How’ve you been?” Greg asked warmly, putting his hand on Louis shoulder. Which Louis quickly shoved off.

“Great. Fantastic actually. Never better.” Louis smiled, throwing Greg a bit off guard.

“Glad to hear it, are you doing anythin-“ Greg started, but before he could finish a certain curly haired angel rounded the aisle.

“Babe do you want pasta or pizza because they have frozen pizza hu- who are you?” Harry asked, coming up behind Louis and wrapping an arm around him protectively.

“I’m Greg, Louis’ ex boyfriend” Greg replied smugly.

“I’m Harry, Louis’ _current_ boyfriend.” Harry replied, a cheeky smile appearing on his face. Greg visibly paled.

“We’ll be going now,” Louis said smoothly, turning into Harry and walking away.

“Was that Greg greg? Greg the abusive ex boyfriend Greg?” Harry asked when they were a considerable ways away.

“The one.” Louis replied, turning red.  He thought he was over the whole “Greg” situation. And he was, he didn’t want to go back to Greg. He just didn’t expect to be so shaken up from seeing him.

“I’m going to fucking punch him,” Harry started, “how _dare_ he treat you like that and try to be a wise ass and what the fuck was he even wearing I swear to fucking god-“

Louis cut him off with a kiss, one that hopefully conveyed how much he loved Harry and how amazing he was.

“I love you.” Louis said when he pulled back.

“I love you too” Harry replied, leaning down to kiss him again.

March

“Lou, there’s something I need to ask you” Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the couch.

“Mmm?” Louis replied, turning away from Skins and unwrapping himself from his blanket burrito.

“There’s a YouTube convention called PlayList Live in Orlando, Florida every year and it’s in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go with me?” Harry mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

“Your subscribers won’t hate me?” Louis asked.

“Considering I’ve been going _on and on_ about this amazing guy I’m seeing and how perfect he is and how happy he makes me and yada yada yada, they’ve all been begging to see you. I think they’d be happy to meet you.”

Louis jumped on Harry, evoking an “umph” from the curly haired one, and kissed every inch of skin within reach.

~

They immediately set out in getting their visas all ready, booked their flight, and suddenly they were off. PlayList live was amazing. Harrys subscribers were the nicest people in the world, each coming up to Harry with tears in their eyes – or full on sobbing – sharing their stories and thanking him over and over. They were all so thrilled to meet Louis, coming up to give him a hug and thanking _him_ for making Harry so happy. Surprisingly, Harry and Louis ran into Jaymi and his boyfriend Olly. The two couples went for drinks and other coupley things, such as mini golf and going to the movies. One day when the couples were strolling the street, Harry and Louis’ favorite song came on and they started dancing right there, in the middle of the sidewalk. Jaymi found it hilarious and snapped a photo, sending it off to the boys immediately.

[ ](http://easefuldays.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/302/1372)

The weekend, like all good things, ended too soon. Bags were packed, goodbyes were said, and suddenly they were on a plane back home.

“That was amazing, Harry.” Louis said, lifting up the seats armrest to cuddle up to Harry.

“You’re amazing” Harry replied, leaning down to press his lips to Louis’ forehead.

After a few minutes silence, Louis said what he’d been meaning to say for a while.

“I love you in a forever kind of way, you know.”

ldquo;Good thing I’m not going anywhere then”

**April**

April Fools day arrived too quickly and was taken way too seriously.

“Zayn” Niall said seriously, sitting next to Zayn on the couch and taking his hands.

“What”

“You can’t get mad at me because this is really serious and I’m really scared” Niall said

“What what happened who hurt you I’ll kill them what’s going on?” Zayn asked, sitting up a bit further.

“Just listen okay? You can’t get mad this is serious.”

“Okay.”

“I’m pregnant.”

It took Zayn a minute to realize what was going on, and when he did he heard laughter coming from Harry and Louis who were hiding in the closet (pun intended), and Liam and Danielle who were behind the counter.

“Fuck you all, I hate you.”

“Your face though!” Niall choked out between bursts of laughter.

“You should have seen it! It was like you believed him for a minute!” Louis said, coming to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“I’m going to get you all back so hard” Zayn said, storming off into his room and shutting the door.

“Niall, go give your boyfriend a blowjob.” Louis barked. Niall stood up and saluted, bless him, and went off to their room.

~

Zayn kept true to his word. He got each boy back within 24 hours, the genius.

It started with Liam, who was the absolute definition of a morning person. He started off his day with a cup of tea – milk and two packets of zero-calorie sweetener- then went to the gym for an hour or two, came back and took a shower, and met up with the boys for breakfast. Except this morning, the sweetener turned to salt and his shampoo turned into bright purple hair dye. When he walked into the cafeteria, Louis almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

“Thanks, Zayn” Liam mumbled as he sat down next to Danielle, who was trying to contain her laughter.

Zayn smirked.

Next up were Harry and Louis, who Zayn decided to prank at the same time.

Since their relationship was relatively drama-free, Zayn decided to spice things up a bit. He filled a condom with a bit of starch solution, threw it out, and left a pair of women’s underwear under the sheets of their bed. He then took Louis’ phone, changed his contact name to “Sean”, and started sending really dirty things back and forth for a bit.

 _That should do it,_ Zayn thought.

Unfortunately, things didn’t exactly go as planned.

“Liam and Danielle, were you two fucking in our bed?” Louis asked randomly over lunch. Liam’s face turned red and Danielle started laughing,

“No we didn’t, but we can if you’d like.”

Louis sighed and, suddenly, he got it.

“Zayn darling, next time you attempt to prank Harry and I, put men’s underwear in the bed. Harry and I are as gay as they come, there’s no way we’d be fucking women anytime soon”

Zayn apologized and excused himself, leaving the room so “Sean” could text Louis.

_Beep_

Sean: 

**_Babe you look so fucking delicious can’t wait to fuck you over the counter again tonight._ **

ouis looked down at his phone with a confused expression and tried to delete the message, but not before Harry saw it.

“Lou, who’s Sean and why’s he talking about bending you over the counter _again_?”

“I have no clue, must be a wrong number.”

“But you have him saved in your phone…” Harry asked, moving away from Louis.

“Harry do you really think I would cheat on you?”

Sean: 

**_Let me know when Harry’s out again tonight so I can come over. Looking forward to tasting your fantastic arse again. X_ **

“Let me see that” Harry said, snatching up Louis’ phone and reading the message.

“Did you really let him rim you? You never let me do that!” Harry cried, throwing the phone back at Louis and going to sit around the other side of the table.

“Guys we’re trying to eat here,” Niall said, throwing an arm around a very sad looking Harry.

“Harry I’m not cheating on you, I promise. Let me call this asshole and tell him to-“ Louis stopped, seeing the number under the contact, “It’s Zayn.”

“ _You’re fucking **Zayn!?”** _ Niall and Harry screamed at the same time.

“No! You idiots, it’s Zayn texting me.” Louis said, storming out of the room to find Zayn standing behind the door.

“You fucking realize that you could have broken Harry and I up, right?” Louis said, clearly angrier than Zayn expected.

“Yeah alright Lou” Zayn said.

“No, seriously Zayn. Harry looked like he was about to break. You can fuck with me all you want, but don’t mess with Harry. He’s everything to me and if I lost him I would probably die.”

“Alright, I’m sorry.”

“No I don’t think you get it. I need Harry like you need Niall. So don’t fuck with my relationship and I won’t fuck with yours, got it?”

It took Zayn a minute to realize what Louis was trying to say.

“Forever, then?”

Louis nodded.

“Got it.”

Zayn stopped with the pranks after that, realizing that enough was enough. He just put Niall on a sex ban for two weeks, which, in reality, was punishment enough.

**May**

The school year was almost over which meant that it was exam season.

The boys were studying in the library and, after around six hours, Louis slammed his head on the table.

“I can’t _do_ this anymore.” He moaned.

“So close, but yet so far” Niall mumbled.

“What the fuck are you even here for? You’re a culinary major!” Louis said, lifting his head from the table.

“I still have exams, Lou” Niall replied, highlighting something in his book.

“Whatever.”

~

To say that the boys were on edge would be an understatement. Aside from the library, they rarely hung out because they were all so frustrated and _tired._ But exam week eventually came and everyone came out of it feeling satisfied. To reward themselves for being such awesome people, they went out for drinks.

“So have you guys thought about what you’re doing this summer?” Danielle asked, sipping on a vodka cranberry.

“Zayn and I are spending half of it in Ireland with my family, and the other half in Bradford with his.” Niall said, smiling at his tipsy boyfriend.

“I’m doing a firemen program for the first half of the summer while Danielle’s at dance camp, and then I think we’re going to Florida?” Liam said, Danielle nodded.

“I don’t actually know what I’m doing this summer…” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah, me either” Harry said.

“Really? I thought you guys would have figured that out right off the bat!” Niall exclaimed, taking an extra long sip of beer to ease the tension.

“Nope” Harry said, popping the P.

“Um-“ Niall started

“So Danielle, tell me. How was your last orgasm?” Louis said, trying to break the tension.

Liam choked on his soda.

~

When Harry and Louis got back to Harry’s apartment- really _their_ apartment now- things were sufficiently awkward.

“Why have we never talked about what we’re doing this summer, Lou?”

Louis shrugged, sitting on the counter.

“Alright.” Harry said, shucking off his coat and heading towards their bedroom.

Louis sighed, putting his head in his hands. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend his summer with Harry, he did. He was just worried that Harry would get bored of him and leave. That’s what happened with Greg, not that Louis could really compare the two. After a few minutes of sulking, Harry walked back in.

“Okay I’m just going to say it. Don’t interrupt, just listen alright?” Harry said, looking quite panicked. Louis nodded.

“I love you. I love you more than I love anything else in this world and you mean absolutely everything to me, okay? I know that something as mundane as our summer plans, or lack thereof, shouldn’t freak me out as much as it does but it does. I want to travel with you, see the world. I want to meet your family and Stan and Hannah and go to that stupid lake near your house and swing on the rope. I want you to come meet my family and watch fireworks and go skinny-dipping and break a few laws with you. You said that you love me in a forever kind of way, is forever just limited to school?” Harry asked, standing in front of Louis with tears in his eyes. Louis shook his head and wiped his cheeks, not aware until now that he was crying.

“No no no don’t. Forever means forever. I was just scared because last summer I made plans with Greg and then he sort of fucked me over and I was just scared that you’d get bored of me too.”

“I’d never get bored of you, Lou. Forever means forever.”

Louis smiled and leaned up to kiss his stupidly perfect boyfriend.

Harry pulled back smiling, “so we’ve figured out our summer plans then?”

“Yep.”

**June**

The clock struck three and school was over. Liam, Louis, and Harry left Professor Carters class smiling. They met up with the rest of their group in the cafeteria to have their final meal together as a family.

“When do you and Niall leave?” Danielle asked in between bites of her salad.

“Our flights early tomorrow morning” Zayn replied.

“Woohooo!” Niall screamed, leaning over the table to kiss Zayn.

“What about you guys? You seem to have it all figured out.” Liam said, turning to Louis and Harry.

“Yep. We’re going to Lou’s for the first half and mine for the second” Harry replied, snaking an arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“This is it then. Our last meal until September!” Niall exclaimed, fake crying into his hands.

“But Septembers not too far away, we’ll be reunited soon!” Liam said.

And it’s true. September really isn’t _that_ far away. But until then, the boys have their summer plans with their loved ones to keep them occupied. And, really, what more could they need?


End file.
